$\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $13$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $12$ $5$ $13$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 12$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 5$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{12}{5}$